


Healing

by sargent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, Animated GIFs, Animation, Art, Cats, Community: hd_erised, Digital Art, Dogs, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fanart, Ferrets, Fluff, Graphic Format: GIF, H/D Erised 2018, M/M, Pets, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sargent/pseuds/sargent
Summary: A tip on how to heal after a war: Adopt a pet. Or some pets. Maybe a boyfriend?





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirdeyeblinkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirdeyeblinkings/gifts).



> It’s time for first times: first time participating in the fest, first time making a gif, first time drawing so many animals (hope they’re all in the right proportion). It was a crazy journey, but also an amazing one. Dear thirdeyeblinkings, I was very surprised when I saw you were my giftee ‘cause I had just finished reading your 'Things You’ve Told Him All Along' fic and it was so good, I was very excited about it! It felt like destiny :) I had so much fun creating this for you, really really hope you like it! I took the “animal companions are always a plus!” from your sign-up post and, well, it just escalated from there. It’s your quest to name all the pets. Also a huge thanks to S. who’s always there to call me out on my procrastinating skills.

[ ](https://imgur.com/1qU2tbb)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This work is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed January 7th.


End file.
